A szívem egy darabja
by Angela Chase Booth
Summary: Kicsit pikáns történet, egy felejthetettlen estéről.


A péntek éjszaka nem is lehetett volna vibrálóbb ennél.  
Telihold volt. A nyüzsgő város fiataljai mind klubokban és diszkókban gyűltek össze, hogy közösen hódoljanak a tánc és az alkohol istenének.  
A férfi a bárpultnál állt. Ez a hely sem különbözött az eddigi kluboktól, ahol az éjszaka megfordult. Pontosan ugyanolyan emberek voltak itt is, leszámítva, hogy itt mindenki álarcot viselt. Keresett valamit. Bár, hogy mit is pontosan, azt még maga se tudta. A szervezetében már most is több alkohol volt annál, mint amit szabad lett volna meginnia, de ma este ez se számított. Ma ünnepelt. Sose gondolta volna, hogy az ő múltjával még labdába rúghat egy ilyen helyen, mint az FBI. Mégis, mikor az igazgatóhelyettes közölte vele, hogy az állás az övé, azt mondta neki, hogy nem fogja megbánni. Tisztában volt vele, hogy a sokévnyi katonai szolgálat és a mesterlövész kiképzések alkalmassá tették erre a munkára. De ez mégis más volt, mint amit eddig csinált. Itt már nem csupán egy kéz volt a ravaszon, amelyet valaki más süt el. Nem. Itt minden kimondott szónak súlya volt. Minden tettével a kormányt képviselte. Frissen készült belépőjét és a szolgálati fegyverét otthon hagyta. Kocsit csak a jövő héten kap. Talán... Így ma este jobb híján gyalog indult neki a városnak. Nem rég költözött ide. Elege lett a gyilkolásból. Túl sok vért és halált látott már így is.  
- Hé, te! – szólította meg a csapos a pult túloldalán.  
- Én?  
- Igen, te! – A srác megpróbálta túlharsogni a zenét. – Ha nem viselsz álarcot, a kidobók hamar levadásznak! Ma este ez a szabály!  
- De nekem nincs álarcom!  
- Tessék, itt van egy! Egy pasi hagyta itt, mielőtt lelépett volna egy szőkével! Ahogy kinéztek, ma már nem fog visszajönni érte.  
- Kösz, öregem! – mondta a férfi, és megnézte a maszkot. Szépen megművelt motívumai voltak. Fekete alapon fehér csíkokat ötvözött némi grafitszürke mintával. Éppen csak akkora volt, hogy a szemét és fél homlokát befedte. A célnak megfelelt, hát felvette.  
- Kérsz még valamit?  
- Igen! Adj valamit, erőset!  
- A ház specialitása?  
- Jöhet!  
A srác villámsebesen kevergetni kezdte az üvegekből kiöntött alkoholt. Néhány mozdulattal később egy elég bizarr színű koktélt nyújtott át a férfinak, ami több színből állt és a pohár közepén lilán foszforeszkált.  
- Ez mi?  
- A neve fülledt erotika! Ez a legnépszerűbb italunk! Csak idd meg! Meglátod, hamar hatni fog. – A csapos kacsintott egyet, és máris továbbment a pult másik végében integető pároshoz.  
- Hát? – nézett a pohárban lévő italra. – Úgy legyen! – mondta, majd hatalmasat kortyolt belőle. A hideg nedű végigfolyt a torkán és kellemesen lehűtötte azt. – Nem is rossz! – Ezzel megfordult és a táncparkett felé indult, kezében a pohárral.

A terem másik végében egy lány is éppen ezt a nedűt itta, miközben a barátnőjét hallgatta az egyik szélső bokszban ülve.  
- Figyelj, szívem! Ma péntek este van! Eressz már ki egy kicsit! Azért jöttünk ide, hogy találjunk egy-két tuti pasit! Nem?  
- Nem! Én csak azért jöttem veled, mert ma van a szülinapod és nem akartam, hogy megint egy olyan estét kelljen végighallgatnom másnap, amikor annyira berúgtál, hogy azt se tudod, ki mellett ébredtél reggel.  
- Szóval csak ezért jöttél el?  
- Részben, és azért is, mert nem látlak túl gyakran mostanában. Kéne valami rendes munkát keresned, mert nem éppen nevezhető ennek az, hogy az utcán portrékat rajzolsz aprópénzért.  
- Elég! Ma nem akarok erről beszélni. Én művész vagyok! Amúgy meg, ha csak ezért jöttél, akkor nem tudom mire vélni ezt a szűk és igen mélyen dekoltált ruhát, ami rajtad van. Azt meg pláne nem, amit az előbb műveltél azzal a sráccal a parketten!?  
- Az csak tánc volt! Azt mondják, jól táncolok. Ez a fajta viselet pedig nagyon is segít, hogy a különböző kultúrák közé hamar be tudjon illeszkedni az ember, ennek antropológiailag…  
- Úristen! Szívem, én csak vicceltem veled! Nehogy elkezdd magyarázni a dolgot!  
- Pedig… Hát jó! Na és most?  
- Most? Te itt maradsz ennél az asztalnál, én pedig megkeresem azt a srácot, akivel az előbb roptad és meghívom egy italra ide hozzánk!  
- Ne!  
- De igen! Bízd rám a dolgot! Csak most az egyszer. – A lány lehengerlő stílusa és szabad szókimondó függetlensége mindig is könnyen győzte meg a nőt. Néha azt kívánta, bár tudna ő is ilyen spontán és ösztönszerű lenni.  
- Rendben.  
- Emlékszel valamire belőle? Mert én nem sokat láttam a pasiból, csak hogy nagyon élvezte azt a dörgölődzést, amit műveltetek – húzta kacér mosolyra a száját a lány.  
- Mi nem dör… Mindegy! Hát nem sokat láttam belőle ebben a sötétben. Azt hiszem, fekete-fehér maszkja volt, ezt a furcsa koktélt itta, amit én is, elég magas volt és talán Stephennek hívták… Bár ebben nem vagyok biztos, mert ebben a zajban alig hallottam, amit mond! De az biztos, hogy eléggé be volt már csípve! – A zene megint felerősödött és a nőnek már hangosan kellett kiabálnia, hogy a másik lány meghallja.  
- Megkeresem! Te addig maradj itt! De szerintem ne igyál többet, mert, ahogy látom már te is egészen spicces vagy, szívem! – ezzel sarkon fordult és eltűnt a tömegben, ami a parketten hömpölygött egyre vadabb ritmusban.

A férfi megpróbálta magát átverekedni a parketten lüktető fiatalok között, hogy a terem másik sarkában végre leülhessen egy asztalhoz. Ez a koktél, amit a srác adott, tényleg ütős volt, és eléggé beleszédült. De a sokaság csak nem akart tágítani előle. Egyesével kerülgette a lányokat, akik kacér pillantásokkal bombázták és igyekeztek minél jobban hozzásimulni, ahogy elment mellettük, a táncpartnereik igencsak nagy bánatára. Már majdnem a terem közepén járt, amikor egy kéz megragadta.  
- Téged kereslek! – kiáltotta a lány a fülébe.  
- Engem?  
- Meghívlak egy italra! Gyere! – Azzal karon ragadta és az egyik asztal felé kezdte vonszolni a meglepett férfit, aki még mindig erősen szédelgett az italtól.  
- Hova viszel? – kiabálta a lánynak.  
- Ahhoz, akihez tartozol!  
- De én nem tartozom senkihez!  
- Annál jobb! – eresztett meg egy csábos mosolyt a lány, és tovább vonszolta. A férfi már nem is bánta, hogy cipelik. Bár nem tudta, ki ez a lány vagy, hogy hova is viszi, de ahogy végig nézett a rövid ruháján és a fedetlen formás lábain, már nem is érdekelte.

Kikecmeregtek a tömegből és megálltak egy asztalnál.

- Meghoztam! – jelentette ki a lány.  
- Ez nem ő!  
- Honnan tudod? Nem is láttad az arcát!  
- Elfelejtetted, hogy ez a munkám? Ennek a férfinak sokkal markánsabbak a vonásai! Nagyobb az állkapcsa, erőteljesebb a járomcsontja, és, ha jól látom, a lapocka csípőcsonti arányai is határozottabbak, bár ehhez tüzetesebben kéne megvizsgálnom hátulról! – mutogatta a lánynak, miközben körbejárta a férfit.  
- Ti most rólam beszéltek? – bökte közbe hüledező tekintettel.  
- Igen! A barátnőm épp azt ecsetelte, hogy mennyivel tutibb pasi vagy annál, akivel összekevertelek, az a Stephen.  
- Ó? Akkor lehet, hogy mégis maradok! – Arcára kiült egy sármos csábító mosoly, amitől az asztalhoz visszaült nőben azonnal megmozdult valami.  
- Én megyek és rendelek még egy kört! Ti csak beszélgessetek! – kiáltotta a lány, és megint eltűnt a tömegben.  
- Szabad? – mutatott a piros bőr ülőkére, mely félkör alakban körülvette az asztalt.  
- Igen! Bocs, hogy a barátnőm iderángatott, de azt hitte, valaki más vagy!  
- Semmi baj! Én is lehetnék az a más?  
- Az attól függ! – A kékesszürke szempár kacéran villant meg, és ez egész különös reakcióra késztette az igencsak ittas férfit. A macsó énje éledezni kezdett. Lehet, hogy mégiscsak volt értelme ide jönni?  
- Mitől?  
- Attól, hogy hívnak és, hogy tudsz-e táncolni?  
- Én? Hát persze, hogy tudok! Sőt!  
- És mi a neved?  
- Jó lesz a Stephen ma estére! Hát a tied?  
A nő egy pillanatra elgondolkodott. Utált hazudni, de ő se mondta meg a nevét, és különben is többé úgyse látja. Hát kibökte az első nevet, ami az eszébe jutott:  
- Angela! A nevem Angela! – Mire kimondta, meg is bánta, de késő volt. Már csak remélni merte, hogy a lány, aki épp az italokért ment, veszi a lapot és nem sértődik meg rajta, hogy az ő neve mögé bújt.  
- Akkor Angela, lássuk, te hogy táncolsz! – pattant fel a férfi, és magával húzta a nőt a parkett felé.  
Mire a másik lány visszaért az italokkal, újra az a kép fogadta, hogy az asztaluk üres és a barátnője táncol.

- Tényleg egész jól mozogsz!  
- Hát te se panaszkodhatsz! – vágta rá a férfi és közelebb lépett, hogy egészen hozzá tudjon simulni a hátához és a fenekéhez.  
A nő vette a jelzéseket és merész csípőkörzésekkel ingerelte a másikat. Úgy tekergett körülötte, mint egy kígyó, és amikor csak lehetett megérintette, mintha véletlen lenne. A fülében egyre hevesebben dübörgött a vére. A férfi illata, a közelsége, ahogy a karjai minduntalan átfonták a testét és a kezei hol a derekán, hol az oldalán siklottak végig, egészen különös vágyat ébresztettek benne, mely nem akarta ereszteni a szorításból. Még jobban hozzásimult. Szinte már együtt hullámzott a két test, mikor egy másik lány erősen meglökte, és ha a fiú nem kapja el, biztosan elesett volna. Beleszédült a mozdulatba, ahogy a teste fölé magasodott és az erős karjai megtartották a levegőben a derekánál. Egy hirtelen gondolattól vezérelve a kezével átfonta a férfi nyakát és megcsókolta.  
A nő csókja édes volt és szenvedéllyel teli, jól esett viszonozni. Legszívesebben az álarcot is levette volna róla, hogy lássa az arcát, mert abból ítélve, amit ki bírt venni belőle, egészen gyönyörű lehetett. De ő nem hagyta. Amikor megpróbálta, a másik abbahagyta a csókot és elhúzódott tőle.  
- Baj van?  
- Nem! Csak szeretném megtartani az álarcom. Ha nem látod, ki vagyok, nem fogsz tudni rám gondolni se!  
- Miért olyan nagy baj, ha gondolnék rád?  
- Mert te is tudod, hogy ez csak erről az éjszakáról szól! Nekem nem kell pasi! Csupán csak a szex, semmi más! És te éppen megfelelő lennél erre.  
- Nem is tudom, hogy ezt most bóknak vegyem vagy megsértődjek! – Megint megvillant az a mosoly. – Miért nem akarsz pasit?  
- Nincs rá időm! Nem rég kaptam állást egy nemzetközileg is elismert intézetben és nincs időm ilyen dolgokkal foglakozni, és amúgy is az érzelmi kötelékek számomra felesleges és törékeny dolognak tűnnek.  
- Á? Értem! Tehát téged is kidobtak?  
- Nem! Miért, téged kidobtak?  
- Hát, éppen most lett vége egy kapcsolatomnak, mert a lány nem akart hozzám jönni, miután terhes lett. Ezért költöztem ide. Gondoltam, nem maradok a közelében, hátha akkor majd engedi, hogy néha lássam a gyerekünket is.  
- Látod? Na ezért sem kell pasi, hogy egész életemben azt érezzem mit szúrtam el? Vagy, hogy egy agresszív férfi verésétől szenvedjek meg a kék foltok nyomai takargassam? Nem! Nem hiszem, hogy függnöm kéne bárkitől is, hogy sikeres lehessek.  
- A lelki sérüléseknek is van nyoma, csak azt nem látjuk, csupán érezzük! Én sose voltam agresszív, mégis vannak sebeim, és…  
- Hú! Hagyjuk ezt a pszicho-blablát. Mindig is utáltam! Inkább keressünk valami csöndesebb helyett…! – Megint az a kacér villantás, amitől a férfi vére az előbb is felforrt.  
- Oké! Hova akarsz menni?  
- Először is elköszönök a barátnőmtől – indult a boksz felé.

A lány, akit magára hagyott, úgy tűnt nagyon is jól elfoglalta magát, egy fiú ölében ült az asztalnál.  
- Mi lelépünk! – kiáltotta oda, miközben a táskája után nyúlt.  
- Oké! Vigyázz magadra! Holnap hívj fel!  
Valami eszébe jutott és odalépett a másik lány mellé, majd a fülébe súgta félhangosan, hogy az hallja a zenétől:  
- Ugye te is tudsz vigyázni magadra? Elhoztad a sokkolót?  
- Persze! Mióta kaptam tőled és végighallgattam a beszéded a nők önvédelméről, mindig nálam van. Ne aggódj már! Menj és érezd jól magad vele. – Fejével a férfi felé intett.  
- Még egyszer boldog szülinapot!  
- Köszönöm, édesem! Most már az lesz! – karolta át a nyakát újra a férfinek, akinek az ölében ült. – Szia.  
- Szia! – kiáltotta a nő és karon ragadta a másikat, majd a kijárat felé indultak.

Kint az utcán már egész mások voltak a fényviszonyok és megszűnt a fülsüketítő lárma is.  
- Messze laksz?  
- Igen! Hát te?  
- Én is!  
- Akkor mi legyen? Hotel?  
- Azt nem! A kocsim itt parkol oldalt! Nagy a hátsó ülés és kombi is! – Ahogy a nő ezeket a szavakat kiejtette a száján, a férfiben valami megállíthatatlan folyamat indult el. Már nem volt tinédzser, hogy egy kocsiban szeretkezzen, mégis ez a nő valami olyat ébresztett fel benne, amiről biztosra vélte, hogy már elfelejtette. A fiatalságát.  
- Ha neked jó így? – vonta fel a szemöldökét, ami nem látszott az álarc mögött.  
- Jónak éppen nem nevezném, de szükségszerűnek annál inkább!  
Ahogy a kocsihoz értek, a férfi átkarolta a nő derekát erősen és a nyakába csókolt. Ő beleremegett az érintésbe. Már tudta, hogy nyert ügye van. A bőrének az illata, és ahogy belesimult a teste a kezébe. Az a szempár, ahogy minden mozdulatnál az ő szemét figyelte. Azon kapta magát, hogy elpirul. – Te jó ég, ember! Mi van veled? Mi van ebben a lányban, amitől ennyire megőrültél? Kamasz lettél újra? – gondolta magában, de csak nem tudott betelni a csókjaival, és a simogatásai egyre hevesebb remegéseket keltettek benne. A sok alkohol, amit elfogyasztott, a fülledtség, ami az éjszaka eljöttével sem csitult, a telihold és ez a nő, akit a karjaiban tartott, végzetes kombinációnak bizonyultak. Valahol az ölelések és csókok tengerén volt egy pont, amikor a gondolatai és az elméje kikapcsolt. Egyetlen utolsó vágy uralta mondat született még meg benne: – Érezni akarta minden porcikáját és eggyé válni vele! – majd a szenvedély hullámai elmostak mindent és már csak az ösztön irányította. A kocsi, bár tágas volt, mégis kicsit kényelmetlen, de ez egyiküket sem zavarta. A fa, ami alatt parkolt, tökéletesen eltakarta és árnyékot vetett rá a hold kíváncsi fénye elől. Ha valaki kívülről nézte volna, sem veszi észre a belül zajló eseményeket. Ahogy a két test összesimul, és együtt lüktet a kiteljesedés felé.

Hogy mennyi idő telt el, egyikük sem tudta. Nem is számított már. Többször is eljutottak a világmindenség szívébe és tértek vissza egy darabban földi megnyilvánulásukhoz. Fáradtak voltak. A férfi egyre jobban érezte, hogy szeretné látni végre a nő arcát, hogy egy ilyen éjszaka után nem szívesen engedné el, de a lány hajthatatlan maradt, pedig benne is megfordult a gondolat, hogyha mást nem, a szexuális vágyai kiéléséhez mégiscsak jó lenne megtudni, ki is az ismeretlen. Főleg, mert még sose volt olyan partnere, aki lépést tudott volna tartani az ő igényeivel.  
A hajnal és vele a kivilágosodás szikrái megjelentek a sötét égbolt alján.

- Mennem kell! – jelentette ki egyszer csak a nő és öltözni kezdett.  
- Találkozunk még valaha?  
- Nem hiszem! Mondtam, hogy nincs időm egy kapcsolatra!  
- Akkor ennyi volt? – hangjából erősen lehetett érezni a csalódottságot.  
- Ennyi! Már csak egy emlék – Nem esett jól kimondani ezeket a szavakat, de tudta, hogy ha többet akarna, az mindent megbonyolítana, mert ebben a férfiben megvan az, amitől rettegett. Nagyon is képes lenne beleszeretni, sőt már most biztos, hogy a lelke egy darabja mindig emlékezni fog rá, és erre az éjszakára.  
- Emlék – ismételte alig hallhatóan, miközben begombolta az ingét és kiszállt a kocsiból, a lány után. – Akkor, most csak így elhajtasz?  
- Nem! Felelőtlenség lenne vezetnem, hiszen ittam, akárcsak te is. Majd holnap eljövök a kocsiért.  
- Értem. A számod se adod meg? Semmit?  
- Jobb ez így!  
- Ahogy akarod Angela! – felelte szomorúan a férfi, majd közelebb lépett és utoljára szenvedélyesen megcsókolta a nőt. – Remélem, még találkozunk.  
- Túl nagy ez a város az efféle véletlenekhez.  
- Isten útjai kifürkészhetetlenek – villant meg utoljára a sármos mosoly. Majd a barna szempár és a gazdája hátat fordított és kisétált a klub elé, hogy taxiba ülve haza menjen.

Reggel, az után, hogy egy kicsit aludt is, borzalmas fejfájás keltette. Másnapos volt, vagy talán még aznapi. A fejében egyre csak az éjszaka képei villantak fel. Megfürdött, felöltözött és lement a kifőzdébe a szokásosnak éppen nem nevezhető reggeliért. Kávé és tükörtojás. Gondolataiba merült, és miközben a fortyogó tükörtojás argentin tangót járt a serpenyőben, a kávéfőző alá helyezett csészébe Niagara-vízesés módjára ömlött az áloműző, sötétbarna folyadék, eldöntötte, hogy mégiscsak meg akarja tudni, ki ez a lány. Hamar felfalta a reggelit és taxiba szállt. Visszament a klubba. Nappali fényben egészen másnak tűnt a környék. Megkerülte az épületet és a parkolóba ment, hátha meglátja a kocsit, de az már üres volt. Mentőötletként bement a klubba és a csapost kereste. Meg is találta.  
- Hello öregem! Emlékszel rám?  
- Őőő. Nem! Miért kéne? – a srác igencsak fáradt szemekkel nézett rá, már tizenkét órája dolgozott és éppen menni készült.  
- Te adtad nekem ezt, az este. – Elővette az álarcot és a pultra tette.  
- Ja, igen! Te vagy a srác, akinek nem volt maszkja.  
- Igen, én! Este egy lánnyal mentem haza, aki egy másikkal volt itt. Nem ismered őket?  
- Bocs haver, de rengetegen voltak itt tegnap és mindenkin álarc volt. Különben is, én még új vagyok. De miért kérded? Meglopott talán a csaj?  
- Nem fontos, csak a szívem egy darabkáját vitte el – válaszolta lehangoltan a férfi, és az ajtó felé indult.  
- Akkor jó kis nő lehetett! – kiáltotta utána a srác.  
- Az volt – dörmögte az orra alatt, majd dolgozni indult.

Nem sokkal később már egy széles folyóson állt egy kapu előtt.  
- Látom, maga még új itt – mondta az őr a kapu túloldalán.  
- Igen.  
- Kérem a nevét és az igazolványát.  
- Tessék – mutatta fel készségesen. – A nevem pedig Selley Joseph Booth és FBI ügynök vagyok.


End file.
